Kitty Softpaws
by Katarita
Summary: Kitty's POV in the movie, thoughts, feeling, etc. English version of Kitty Patitas Suaves :D
1. A simple plan

Hi! ^^ this is the same story of Kitty Patitas Suaves but in English version. I just have the beginning of the story, but i'll traslate the rest with my friend Jocy soon. I hope you like it and sorry about the mistakes in the story, we are chilean and our english it's a little rusty xD.

Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Kitty Softpaws

Chapter one: A simple plan.

That day I met that egg, was normal, but a little strange, well, not every day you find a speaker egg, or the way he found me. I'm famous for my job of thief; in the way I steal, people never have notice my presence, and neither in the moment I steal, thanks to my soft paws, and that's why I don't stand too long in an only place, but he was following me for a long time, I had no idea for what, until I figured out him, and neither knew I'll get into trouble…

How I said, it was a normal day, I was received my pay for steal "something someone steals to another", those typical problems I don`t care.

Until he talked to me.

"Miss Kitty Softpaws, nice to meet you", the egg said.

"I can't say the same", I said roughly, I never trusted in someone , and less when I'm followed.

"Ah you're rude, it was true what I heard about you, but that's not the point. I'm Humpty, and I come to offer you a job so succulent" the egg explained me.

Cause I like to go to the point (and I wanted to go away from him), I said to him

"And about what?"

" I supposed you heard about the old story about the golden eggs, miss Kitty…"

I hesitated a little, I was hearing about that, but I have no idea if that was true…

"Yeah, I've heard about that old legend" I answered him.

"Fine, I know how to find them, and who have the magic beans. With your skill to steal without a sound… we can get them" he said to me persuasively.

"And what I get with this?" I asked him.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, a golden egg will be your pay for your service" he answered me.

A golden egg?, not bad, remembering the things were a little bad, and I couldn't be so fussy… but…who could ensure that was true?.

"And how I know you're not lying me?" I asked him with distrust.

"Good question, you're smart, that's why you do a good job. I was so closed to get that magic beans, but how you see, I'm not agile, those outlaws have the beans" he told me making a sign to follow him, and he made me see from the corner.

"Do you see that marriage couple? They're Jack and Jill, ruthless thieves"

I looked, and wow colossal pigs. I could see the man's hand was shinning, they were the beans. Humpty saw my surprised face.

"And what do you say?", he asked me.

"I do" I said him thoughtlessly.

"But with a condition" Humpty warned me.

"What" I asked curiously.

"You'll do everything I say, without protest" Humpty said to me.

I didn't care that, besides it was the first time someone say something like that. The only important thing is the gold.

"Ok" I said him shaking hands, closing the deal.

"We go right now to the town, where the Festival of the Fire will be celebrated" Humpty said me.

"What!, but they're here, it takes 10 minutes!" I said him surprised.

"They'll go there, and it's better take them by surprise. We'll attack them tomorrow at night"

Good point, I didn't say more and we went in his cart to the town. Later Humpty asked me to drive the cart, when I did it, I noticed that he was calculated something and finished disguises. Something was wrong, I didn't see the problem to steal to those fools, but I had already accepted, and I didn't recant.


	2. Chase and Dance Fight

Hello again ^^ thanks for the review :D Here we go with the second part

Thank you Jocy for help me with the translation also my dictionary and Puss in Boots DVD too xD)

Enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter two: Chase and dance fight.

I had to drive the rest of the way, and it took all night. We arrived early in the morning, there were some people in the town, preparing the festival's last details. We stayed in a lodging with bad conditions, but it didn't matter, I just wanted to rest, I was so tired.

In the afternoon, Humpty waked me, and I spoke him with unwillingly.

"What do you want?, it's not night yet" I said him sleepily and with a bad-tempered.

"I forgot to tell you something, it's a little plan" he told me with mysteriously, and I swore perceive a revenge brightness. I stay in silence to listen his explanation.

"This is more than a simple theft, I need you bring someone to continue".

"I don't understand" I said him.

How doesn't he go to the damn point?, he always had something new to tell.

"Look, we need more than agility to steal, and carry out this, we need this character who is good with the sword and fights" he explained me. That irritated me.

"Hey, I can fight so well!, what do you think about me?!" I said him so angry, and 'cause I like to work alone.

"I don't doubt about your skills, we just need a wildcard, you need to stay alive to receive that golden egg. Believe me, not for nothing they're the most ruthless of all Spain" Humpty told me.

"And why don't you bring him?" I asked him on the defensive.

"For a reason I don't know, he's upset with me, and he doesn't want to talk with me"

I resigned, everything for the valuable gold…

"What do I have to do, and who is him?" I asked him.

"He's Puss in Boots" he said it in a way I couldn't recognize…resentful? "You have to bring him to the Glitter Box, the most important thing is that he doesn't know about your identity, calm down!, I'm gonna explain you" he said me when he noticed that I was to interrupt him. "You'll have to go Jack and Jill's room, that's near, I'm gonna indicate you, you'll simulate a theft, he'll be there, I promise"

"Let me guess, tomorrow is the real theft" I said him when I catch the way this egg works.

"Exactly, it will be worth. Ok I have to go, in a pair of hours he'll be there, I'm gonna send you a signal for you get ready. The room is crossing the street, good bye" he said me and he left quickly, he looked anxious… that egg is rare.

While I waited for the nightfall, I went to "borrow" a cape, if they don't have to know my identity, that's mean I have to hide that I'm woman, I put me my belt and knife, and I get ready with my mask and cape.

I went to the roof to wait, and cause I need fresh air. I had a doubt, how Humpty knew that Jack and Jill will arrive to that lodging? And that Puss in Boots…I had heard about him, so much, he has many nicknames, and very known for the ladies, besides he's the most wanted, but something disturbed me, when Humpty told me about him…it seems like he was the upset with him, everything was very strange…

My thoughts were interrupted when a mirror's reflection reached my face, it was Humpty and his signal, I didn't notice it was dark and the festival was beginning.

In that moment I saw him, he was going to Jack and Jill's room, he was on the edge of a window while a dog barked.

I approached cautiously until arrive to lodging's roof, I heard him surprising, and seconds later the sound of claws in the window, with caution but fast. I went down silently, and I noticed that he made his shape in the window to get into, it was funny, but I didn't laugh. For my part, I opened the window roughly and I took a look, and just there he noticed my presence.

"Hey what gives?" he asked angry.

Simply I looked him and I hissed. I got in approached by the wall, he came behind me.

"No, no, no!" he said jumping from the bed and he stayed in the other side of me, now the door separated us of Jack and Jill's room.

"You, you, you! You stop where you are!" he threatened me. I ignored him and I took another look, where I saw that the man had the beans inside a box with chains in his hand, while he argued with his wife, something I didn't pay attention. We looked at each other.

"Those beans are mine" he said me still upset. How I can't speak, I show him with the hand that I'll snap him.

He looked me like it was a kind of joke, seeing behind him looking for another guy.

"Me?" he asked.

I pointed him with the hand again to ensure that I was talking about him.

"You snap me?!" he asked again.

I did the same gesture, but more emphasized and explained, and I pointed him notoriously possible.

After that he began to hiss, and of course I couldn't be in silence, so I began to hiss and faced him. We were closing to fight until a shoot (that nearly reached me) frightened us and we dodged. He stayed there looking startled. I took the opportunity to escape through the same place I got it, I jumped and fell softly in the ground. The people were crazy with the shoot, and because that, they left a cart, I waited there, but not for a long time.

Puss was launched by the window, falling on his four paws.

"You are going to pay for this" he screamed me, trying to take out his sword, but he can't, because there was another shoot. He looked at them, but how I needed his attention I threw him the first thing I found, a rock, and it worked.

I made a backflip and I stay in a wall's edge, then I taunted him, showing the tongue.

I got it, because after he moaned, followed me.

I put out my knife, I hold of a rope and before he reaches me, I cut it, arriving to a roof and I escaped giving jumps.

He went to the roofs too, following me, I gave other jump to go down from the roofs, and I escaped running for the ground. For a moment I thought that he wasn't following me (I was for curve), until I heard a glass breakage.

Ah, so he shortened way…

"Aha!" he said joyfully when he saw he reached me, he hold of a rope and jumped, he went straight to me, but I stopped before, and he crushed with the box that was there.

I hurried up to get away, making more jumps, that always helped me from problems.

We arrived to the Glitter Box's backstreet. He was so close to me. When I arrived to the door, I got in and I arrived to the place quickly.

"Hey!" I heard Humpty's voice.

I was surprise about two things, one was find him there, and the other was that he was disguised like a cat, I wanted to laugh very hard, but I hold on it. That explained the disguise of last night.

"Now you have to have a dance fight, let me the rest, hurry up, he's here" Humpty said to me.

Every order he gave me, made me feel perturbed, and also I'm suspect that there is something more than a simple plan.

I was in position when he arrived, I think he was surprised by the place, he arrived sliding across the floor, and he watched the place so perturbed, and he didn't see me yet, until I made a sound…

"Ehem" I said too male as I could. He saw me upset, he stood up and walked to me.

"Those magic beans were my score! You just cost me a chance at getting the golden eggs, mi amigo, put up your dukes." He faced me with the fists, while the other cats began to play music.

I walked to him too, until we stay face to face, withering look, I raised the eyebrows, and began to dance around him with the drum's rhythm, while I danced my choreography he looked perturbed, sure, he was expecting a fight, not a dance.

I took step backwards and I finished with my hands in the air, the other cats "clapped" … sure, but their way to clap was making sounds with their paws in the floor, and I encouraged them to do this noisier.

Puss didn't understand anything until one of the cat point a poster that said "Dance Fight Tuesday Night".

"Very well, if it is to be a dance fight, then I will Tuesday-Night-Dance-Fight you to the death!" he said.

In that moment one of the cat began to play the guitar, and Puss began to dance, he turned and jumped to a barrel, where he moved his feet in a coordinated way…

Not bad…

He continued with his dance while I went between a chair and a barrel, where I put a foot in the two things, staying in the air. When he finished I clapped him ironically, I jumped backward, and I followed the music's rhythm, closing to him and I hissed him.

"How dare you do the Litter Box at me!" he said me upset.

I began to slide my paws throwing dust.

"Hello!" he called me, when I looked he was walking with his hands and his feet where in the air…

So he has strength in his arms?

After that he was dragging in the floor laughing and taunting me.

I saw him with the crossed arms and again he presumed his strength up his body with the hands and he continued with his dance. The cats clapped noisier.

I couldn't let he win, this became personal. I put my hands up to my head and I closed to him moving my feet rhythmically, he did it too.

It was turning in something funny.

We stay face to face again, but now making a circle while we danced, and we hit our boots and we changed the direction.

"Can you feel me?" he taunted me.

Oh really? Conceited!

I hissed him again, what a shame that I couldn't speak.

Now was the hands' turn, we moved them coordinated and at the same time we scratched in our faces, both took advantage of our strength and we turned to the wall that had an arc form, both went up walking quickly until the top. Our feet were meeting and we went down at the same rhythm, the other cats were surprised and they were looking mindfully.

Then we jumped backwards and again we made a circle, looking each other mindfully, I scratched him and he dodged it, he rushed to me and I dodged him too.

He looked for me, but he didn't find me until I jumped to his shoulders, and he tried to threw off, he turned and launched me and I fell on a cats group, who gave me impulse and launched me back, I turned in the air and I feel in a table, and then I turned when the music finished.

I saw a dish with milk that was drinking by a cat, I had an idea, I kicked the dish in direction to Puss. The dish bounced in the floor, and the milk splashed, just a drop of milk made Puss furious, cause it fell in one of his boots. He looked me so angry, hissing me, and thoughtlessly he jumped to me and unsheathed his sword.

"Fear me … if you dare" he taunted me, when our weapons met.

Of course I dare you.

I pressed my knife and its blade turned longer. In that moment we began to fight, when I faced him, he was faster and kicked my knife throwing it to the barrel. He laughed proudly.

Conceited… you just took me by surprise.

I jumped to recuperate the knife, I took it and I rushed to him quickly, we faced again, but this time both were making somersaults.

When I saw the opportunity to disassemble him, I did it, his sword was thrown to the roof. He put up the hands while I pointed him with my knife, I laughed.

Suddenly I felt a big pain in my head, I didn't notice this jerk was hitting me with the guitar.

I groaned, it hurt, I held my head with my hands while I repressed urge to insult him and keep the male's voice, but it was impossible. Sure, I didn't insult him.

I take off my mask and I heard the cats were surprised.

"You hit me in the head with a guitar?!" I complained him.


	3. Puss' old wounds

Wii ^^ Hi =) Thanks for the reviews again :D I hope you enjoy this chapter =)

* * *

Chapter three: Puss' old wounds

He was shocked and surprised.

"You are a woman?" he asked hesitating.

"Ohhhh" a cat said putting its hand in the mouth.

"Wow" he said surprised.

"Amateur" I said to him while I was shaking my fur, I kept my knife and went away giving back to the back part of the place, I held the curtains, I opened it and before I get into, i looked askance at him, he was still surprised.

The place where I was seemed perfect to Humpty makes his plan. I understood he was the one who had to talk with him to join us, for that, he sent me to find him…  
Speaking about Humpty…

"Good job Kitty, now I'm going to talk with him, it has to work, stay here for anything"

I was right, but … it seemed very elaborated to something so simple, there was something more?. This egg had to explain me the true reason. I was sure this was something dirty.  
I stay near, and I heard Puss' voice calling me in a seductive way, almost purring. That's the reason why he gained his reputation with the ladies and how many of them fell in his traps…then he said something about be kindred spirit  
How many times he said the same to others?  
In that moment Humpty got in, for Puss it wasn't a nice meeting, even he damn him before he point him with the sword.  
First Humpty was calm…until Puss talked about a betrayal, now Humpty was altered. It was going bad, so I decided to get in and calm down the situation.

"Humpty" I said him from the top and I went down "Remember why we're here"

Puss looked me and he realized.

"I should have known" he said and added "I had the magic beans in my grasp, and you sent this very attractive devil woman to interfere. You are a curse on my life!

Ha! Thank you for the compliment…

"Wait. Hear me out. Ok? He said to him. "Yes, yes, I sent Kitty to bring you here. But she is not an ordinary thief" while Humpty presented me, I show my hand and I took off my glove.

"She is Kitty Softpaws, the softest touch in Spain"

And I stole his boots inadvertently.

"That's a lot of heel for a guy, don't you think?" I said him showing him his boots. He was surprised again. I threw him his boots; while he put his boots, he looked daggers at me. Humpty continued.

"Look, with Kitty's skill, your sword and my brain, we've got a fighting chance here. Puss, come on, you of all people know that nobody's ever ripped off the giant's castle and lived to tell the tale. You want to survive? You need a plan. And I've studied this jod my whole life. You know that. Let's be honest. Without me, you don't even know where to plant the beans, Puss. But Jack and Jill do. They're on their way" Puss seemed thoughtful and the egg added "We go up the beanstalk outlaws, and we come down legends. So what do you say? Partners?" he said persuasively when he finished his long speech.

"No. Never again" he answered him resentful, but he was resentful since a long time. He left without hesitate.

I looked Humpty and said him with the hand that he had to reach him. He went.

"I'm sorry, Ok?. How long are you gonna hold a grudge? It's been seven years! That's like 35 cat years. You need me! And I need you" he said to him, but when he said that it took my attention, I mean, I knew that we needed to continue, but he said it resentful too…there was another thing?...i didn't know and I didn't care that, while he pay me what he promised me, and also this was a problem of them, and shouldn't involve anymore, but I didn't understand why I had that curiosity and why I was so interested.

He continued with his speech, going out from the place, leaving me alone, I heard clearly that he refused the offer, the plan was in trouble. Now I had to try to convince him. I left the place and Humpty was stressed.

"Oh this is bad. This is bad" Humpty said troubled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I know how to speak meow" I said him coquettishly while I follow Puss with the glare.

If I got it, this egg had to tell me the true reasons.  
I went by the roofs to find him quickly, and it was easy, I went for two houses ahead from him, I went down to a window and I waited in the edge with a mirror in the hand. He was walking and claiming.  
I had his Money, i took it when i stole his boots, i thought it could help me. I reflected the light front him, he couldn't resist and he followed it.  
I laughed "Look what I found. Someone forgot his money" I said him happily.  
He inspected, laughed and said "You are dangerous" he said me with a smile.  
I laughed again "Humpty says you like danger" I got down from the place, I supposed that, because he was one of the most wanted…  
I walked to him "Just think of all the trouble we can get into" I said him giving back his money "The two of us together" I said him seductively and purring. I used this technique, because it always helped me, and also I was giving him something of his own medicine.  
I walked around him, surrounding my tale around his neck, passing by his nose, taking his attention "We can steal a lot of golden eggs" I taunted him, I took off his hat "Hmm?"  
When he noticed it, he growled, I inclined my head, so he could take his hat.

"And you owe me" I said him.

"I owe you?" he asked doubtful. I assented.

"You hit me in the head with a guitar" I said him pained.

"I regret the guitar" he apologized sincerely.

"Ok, I forgive you" I said him playfully, moving my body "So … you're in?" I asked him kindly, closing a little my face to him. He began to laugh slightly.

"There is one teeny, tiny, itty-bitty problem" he said closing his face too.

"And what is that?" I asked him seductively, closing more, the distance was…pretty dangerous.

"You work for the egg!" he shouted me and got away.

Arg! This situation about their problem was sickening me! First time that I wanted to know something I didn't concern.

"Come on Puss. What happened between you and Humpty that was so bad?" I asked him quickly,but…

"I am afraid with me and Humpty…the scars are too deep" he said whispering pained, he put a foot in a box, looking the horizon nostalgically.

Oh no, I didn't like it now, this about the curiosity killed the cat was true.

"It all started a long time ago" he began to tell me.

"Oh,no. You really don't have to tell me your whole life story, please" I said him walking back.

"You may want to sit" he said decided and he made me sit down in the edge of a stairs, and he went to the box to continue.

"It is a times quite…painful"

"Ok, here we go" I complained resigned

He began to tell, at first time I was interested to know what was happening, but something was wrong, the fatigue. I swear I tried to listen! I fell asleep in some parts of the story, but that wasn't my intention! If I shouldn't drive all night, maybe it wouldn't happen, I mean maybe, because seeing him, it seems he liked to tell long stories.  
But I caught something! At least… I knew that he was orphan and he arrived an orphanage and Imelda, his adoptive mother, received him. In that place he met Humpty, we became friends and thanks to him he knew the story about the magic beans.  
I lost a part, cause I fell asleep, something about they deviated from the way or I don't know…  
But then I woke up. Puss had saved comandante's mother, and for this he won his boots.  
This part interested me more (but I fell asleep again, I blame the outdated!). Humpty cheated him saying that people were looking for him, but the real intention was steal San Ricardo's bank, since that incident Puss is wanted for something that he didn't do.  
That the reason why Puss is so angry with him, and Humpty knew it cynically…Now my suspects were true…  
Well, after that I couldn't hold my body and my eyelids, I was falling asleep…again…I heard a voice more and more far…  
Until I felt a push.

"Hey!" He woke me up angry.

"I'm awake!" I said him sleepy and startled

"You think I don't want to fix the past?" Humpty said appearing from the nothing, he was standing over a box with repentance face, that brought doubts to me, this egg should be an actor…

"I can't get down" he said to me.

Great! Now I'm a kind of babysitter for this egg.

I went to him resigned, I carried him, he weighed so much, I don't know how I didn't die in the try.  
He stayed here without turning.  
Pf, did I have to do anything?  
He started to speak him, but how he didn't still believe him, he got away.  
Humpty began with his speeches. Puss looked so angry, and it was understandable.  
Why did I care this situation? I just had to wait the objective was done and that's all!  
I didn't know why I had that reaction…it because the fatigue…  
Or the hit with the guitar!  
Who am I kidding? I didn't know the reason, but I wished this over soon to forget this and them.  
Tomorrow, when I had the chance I will ask him about this.  
Returning to them. Puss had accepted, but to return San Ricardo's money and for Imelda, not partner, not friends, nothing.

"Yes!" Humpty exclaimed "I think we got our Bean Club back" he said excited.

This guy is scary…for that Puss and I looked each other weird.

"We go right now, I'll explain you when we are on way" Humpty said.

We went to his cart, he drove and explained us.

"Jack and Jill will go early to that place, we will ahead them and we will wait them in the canyon, where we'll arrived in a pair of hours, Kitty and you climb up to the cart, been cats you won't have problems. They'll be with their heads outside and their bodies inside, you must be careful. Kitty will take the beans and you Puss will keep them. You have to give me the signal when you're ready, and I'll go for you, do you understand?.

"Yes" we both said.

"I'll drive the rest of the way, if you want you can rest, in special you, Kitty" Humpty said.

I didn't say anything and I got in, I went to the back part of the cart, I settled down in the corner to sleep.  
I was tired, it was a crushing day, between the fatigue, chase, and the guitar part…uf, I didn't support and I not used to complain.  
At least it was worthwhile.  
It didn't take a long time when I heard Puss getting in, he sat down, near to me, he was thoughtful. I wanted to talk to him, but I refused, maybe he could think that I was meddlesome, besides I tried to sleep.  
Since when did I care the problems of others?  
It shouldn't intrigue me so much!

"Good night" Puss said to me.

I didn't expect it to be honest; even I doubted if it was for me.  
I got up, supporting my elbow in the floor and I looked him doubtfully.  
He smiled to me mildly, and I returned the gesture.

"Good night" I said to him finally. I settled down again and I slept quickly.


	4. A little action

Here we go with another chapter :) Thanks for the reviews :D

Enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter four: A little action.

When I woke up we had already arrived, I got up and I stretched my body and then I went out from the cart.  
We were in a place surrounded by giant canyons, it was a beautiful view and it was hot.

"You woke up at time, I was going to wake up you, take it" Humpty said, giving me a bread with fish.

"Em thank you" I said to him.

"I think in a hour they'll be here, we climb up and we'll wait there" he explained me.

I noticed that Puss wasn't with him, I saw him when I turned back, he was supported against the wall. He didn't still want to speak to him.  
Something I had clear was that the lost trust is one of the most difficult thing to recuperate, even impossible.  
How it happened to me, I don't trust in humans…even they were noble…  
After lunch, I went to look for my mask and we climbed the hill that would guide us to the canyon's top, where we'll wait them.  
Puss and I went behind a rock, where the high was considerable, it was a road between the canyons. It wasn't a bad place for steal, it was ideal, but dangerous.  
In that moment Humpty gave the signal from a place further and higher than us.  
From the horizon we could see the cart closing.  
I adjusted my mask while Puss took a look.

"Humpty's plan better work." Puss said to me.

"Listen, you just need to worry about your part. Don't screw it up" I warned him, when I finished to put my mask, I noticed he was looking me rare.

"What?" I asked.

"Again with the mask?" he asked me doubtful.

"I don't need style advice from Mr. Dusty Boots!" I said a little upset while I moved his hat with my paw, I got away taking impulse and I heard…

"Ha!" he exclaimed angry.

I jumped and fell softly in the cart with my four paws, I got up and made a signal to Puss.  
I turned to be sure. Suddenly something pushed me, until I noticed that was Puss who had a bad landing. I told him that it had too much heel!.  
After the mess we stayed near of the couple, each behind one, they were arguing.

"What's your problem?" I protested him whispering. Puss apologized with his hands.

"Ah?" Jill asked and both turned around a little, well until their necks let them.

We ducked for they didn't see us, when we didn't be in danger, we turn around, where was a kind of window, I opened and in sight was the box with the beans in Jack's hand. I didn't think twice and I jumped, but Puss stopped me holding my feet.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he protested me cautiously.

"What?" I answered him a little altered.

"Look" he pointed with his face to down.

I looked, I didn't notice that there were a wild pig's breeding  
Uf…  
I continued hanging while Puss held me, I took of my knife and I tried to open the padlocks with this. Suddenly I heard Puss.

"You've got to hurry up" Puss pressed me psychologically.

"Shh"

"Why are you not using your claws?" he asked me like it was obvious.

"Would you please just shut up! I'm on it!" I said him upset.

"Just use your claws!" he demanded me.

"Be quiet"

"Your claws!"

"I don't have any claws, all right?!" I shouted him angry and taking off my mask.

That provocated that one of the insect woke up taking the attention of the couple. Puss released me and I had to turn in the air to not fall obstreperously and I fell in silence, a pig was between my legs.

"Shhh" I said to the little pig calming it.

Puss had stayed hanging in the border of the window to hide, he got down while I swung the pig.

"There there sleepy, sleepy, big, fat piggy"

Puss walked toward the box, opened the padlocks in seconds, take off the box carefully and the hand was free.  
That was my turn.

"You babysit" I said him giving him the pig. He looked me with the frowning.

"Soft paws" I said him showing my foamy paw.

I walked toward the hand, I put the hand carefully, the magic beans were separated, but this was not a problem for me. When I found the three beans I put out them. I got down from the box and I went with Puss.

"Well?" he asked.

I show him the valuable beans.

"Hello beans of legend" he said, then he took the beans and he added "Let's go", but when he said that he trampled a wild pig, screaming for the pain.

Oh no…

That not take too much time for Jack and Jill got down.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Jill" Jack said.

We looked each other afraid and walking back, not for them, more for how could we escape from there.

"You messed with our baby" Jill said.

"And you took my beans" Jack said threatening putting out his knife.

I had an idea.

"Sausage bom!" I shouted throwing a pig to him and I jumped to his face. Puss caught the knife that Jack let it fall; he threw it to the lever, going up to the couple and me.

I went down from his face and Puss had got up with ropes. He gave me one.

"You're gonna pay for this! Soul-sucking cats!" Jill threatened us, since we tied up them.

"Signal the egg!" Puss said to me.

I did it, I signal to Humpty.

He didn't late to arrive, when he stayed beside the cart, we closed to the edge.

"Ready" Humpty said.

"Set" I said.

"Go!" Jill exclaimed with difficulty.

I jumped to Humpty's cart's roof, when I landed I noticed that Puss wasn't with me, and when I saw the Jack and Jill's cart I saw him, he was semiconscious.  
I was worried, so I went where Humpty was quickly.

"And Puss?" Humpty asked.

"That's the reason why I come, it seems that Jill knocked out him" I told him.

Quickly Humpty deviated the cart to a shortcut to reach them, while they went in the cave. When they went out from there, we almost reached them.  
I was worried when I saw Jill, that released herself, she had Puss, who was hanging his boots, threatening, saying that she would throw him to the abyss.  
Humpty hurried up, reached them and charging the cart, making that Jill released Puss, falling beside Humpty.  
Uf, that was so close…

"See? I told you I wouldn't let you down!" Humpty said Puss, giving back his hat. But in that moment a shoot interrupted.

"You think this is over?" Jill yelled us from the other side of the way, and she hit a side of the cart, where appeared cannonry those began to shoot immediately.

We covered ourself like we could and Humpty hurried up the horse.

"Hey, that was close!" Humpty yelled.

I was sure that he didn't refer about us, he was referring to her…like warning her…  
The shoots provocated that the stone columns and the way joined us with Jill's cart.

" Now!" Jill shouted, charging our cart.

The hit left us close to the edge and almost made us fall.

"We just go to make it to that bridge! Hang on!" Humpty said deviating the cart to there. When we were closed I saw that the bridge was broken! Jack and Jill noticed it and they braked their wild pigs roughly.

"Humpty! There is no bridge!" Puss warned him.

"Trust me" Humpty said so sure.

That's a suicide!

"Humpty!" we both screamed nervously.

I was so afraid. We were falling in free fall!

"We're going to die!" Puss shouted, who was afraid like me and we tried to hold to Humpty while we screamed.

In that moment Humpty pressed a mechanism making the cart had wings and the horse was kept inside the cart, now the egg could drive it in the precise moment before we crush with the floor and being unharmed. We laughed joyful.

"Giant's castle… here we come" Humpty said when Puss showed him the beans.

We planed a little more for get away from the danger. When we landed Humpty asked Puss that he drove the cart, I stayed with him because I didn't care the rare calculations to reach the correct place.  
We were in silence, but Puss spoke.

"I must hand it to the egg. This was a team effort. Humpty still has his claws...I meant, flaws. That was what I meant, not claws. He's not a cat. Not to say there's anything wrong…" Puss tried to fix when he notice that he had screwed up. I interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said sharply.

"Got it" He said him and he focused on driving.

From the cart we heard a excited Humpty saying us.

"OK, we should be close! Keep your eyes out for any strange cloud activity!"

Both ignored him, but I would be cautious… I guess…  
That situation about my claws was uncomfortable, that's like dig in a old wound…

"I am called Kitty Softpaws because I'll steal you blind and you'll never know I was there. " I told him showing her the bag with money with a smile.

He was surprised when he saw his money in my hand, he looked in his boot, he looked me a little irritated. I gave back his bag and he received it. I stood watching the horizon, seriously, until I heard him calling me by my name for the first time.

" Kitty? " he called me " You are not as good as they say"

What did he-  
But when I saw him, I noticed that he was smiling.

"You're better." He said me heartwarming "I will respect your privacy"

The silence environed the atmosphere again.  
First time I lived something like that, someone in some way was comforting me with those words, I never talked about my life, I don't trust in anybody.  
But it was right that I told him…it seemed like he could be a good friend, besides he tried to apology. As I heard his story…well the most of it…  
I didn't know if I was repentant, but I decided to tell him.

"OK. I'll tell you" I said him finally. He looked me attentively.

"I was just a stray…but I had beautiful claws." I told him while I saw my paw "One day, a really nice couple took me in. Gave me milk every morning. Loved me." It was a happy time, but remember that always made me feel sad. "Maybe I scratched their curtains or played too rough with the hamster. I don't know why they did it. But they took my claws." I told him sadly, showing my paws.

"Cat people are crazy." Puss said trying to cheer me.

That made me smile, I would thank him, but Humpty interrupted.

"Stop the coach! I think this it it!" Humpty exclaimed.


	5. The magic is growing

Hi again :D here with the next chapter :)

enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: The magic is growing.

Puss made it, egg got down quickly and very excited.

Puss and I stayed looking him perturbed with the Humpty's enthusiasm, I thought he had serious problem for content himself… we followed him until arrived to a hill, Humpty was rolling happily. When we reached him, he stopped looking his book.

"Can you believe this, Puss? After all these years! Here. I want you to plant them." Humpty said to Puss.

Is it my idea? Is he so cynical or he born like that?

I didn't notice that there were clouds very strange.

"That…is a strange cloud." I said pointing the cloud.

The egg began to be excited.

"Ok! This is it! It's happening, hurry!" he said

We continued running, and when we kept moving the weather was becoming stormier.

"This way! Goog, good. Come on, come on, come on."

We walked a pair of meters, Humpty stopped and we threw his pencil.

"Hole! Right here." He demanded.

Puss and i started to dig leaving a shallow hole.

"Now place the beans" Humpty ordered. Puss did it, but egg was altered.

"Place the beans carefully, please. Not on top of each other. The magic is very delicate." Puss fixed it "OK, good. Very good. Now just stand back"

We got away. Now the weather was still stormy, the clouds moved quickly while the sky illuminated, the ground was broken with the same sky's light.  
Then the clouds joined and formed a kind of tornado that was moving where the beans were planted.

There was a strong wind with sand, and it was so difficult to stand up in that moment, it was more difficult when the tornado had contact with the beans, the clouds crowded in the same place, like the beans absorved them until everything was empty, that provocated a kind of strong wind that almost threw off us, except Humpty, who fell.

Puss helped Humpty to stand up. I took his hat and I helped Puss.  
When Humpty was stand up, he didn't think it twice and he went to the little plant, reeling. Puss and I looked each other perturbed. We reached him.

"What's happening here?" Humpty asked surprised.

"Maybe the magic rubbed off in your pocket?" Puss said to him.

"That's impossible." Humpty exclaimed.

"OK, OK. Let's not panic." I said them quietly "You know, I read somewhere that plants have feelings. So, come on…say something nice to it." I said Humpty giving him a push in his arm.

Humpty ducked staying in front of the plant.

"Ok. Let me just think for a second" he said thoughtless and kindly he said "Hi, little plant"

I yelled with the scare!

In that precise moment the "little plant" grow up roughly, becoming in a big beanstalk.

Goodness I stayed in a big leaf, or I didn't tell this story! I heard Humpty shouting like a girl.

I was surprised to notice that high we reached, that's hallucinatory, then I saw something familiar…that was Puss' hat, so I took it and I supposed that he was over me, when I could see him I would give it back.

Those destiny's things, universe's conspiracies or whatever wanted other thing, something unexpected happened.

The leaf began to spin without respite and I held like I could. Until I hit with something, at the beginning I thought that was other stalk that was entangled with the principal stalk, but it was Puss and well…we stayed in a position…how can I explain…compromising, besides our leafs didn't separate and less our bodies, when I noticed that my hand was in his chest, I put it out immediately.

He smiled me imp I didn't know why but I followed his game, I closed my nose, flirted him and I gave back him his hat, putting it in his head, leaving him blind, finally, or not, our leafs separated and I said goodbye with my hand.

I couldn't deny that I felt…things. He only caught unprepared, that's all! I was just knowing him! It was a teamwork, besides he was a womanizer and ...and only NO! arg. Whatever, he knew how to do the thinks… I couldn't let him tricked me! Or I would be other in his list.

I was not here for this, I was here for the score, that was I really care.

I think I didn't sound convincing…

Those thinking stayed behind, because started to rain and it took me with surprise.  
Great, now I was soggy and I loved the water…

As the rain appeared, disappeared instantly, now it was dark, but with a lot of stars and auras.  
It was a beautiful view…

Suddenly it began to snow, but when reached more high it became in mist. Between the cloudiness I could see Humpty with Puss, so I went to their leaf.  
Finally the beanstalk stopped, and we arrived to a cloudy zone. I didn't know if we were surprised or puzzled or both.

"Guys?" Humpty said, but he couldn't finish his phrase, he slided off.

"Humpty!" We yelled, we lost him.

"I do not see him. Do you see him?" Puss asked me.

"I don't see him anywhere" I answered him.

"You sound weird" Puss said to me.

We discovered that we had elf voices.

"It's the thin air!" Humpty said between the clouds

We were surprised when we saw the egg was alive, I thought he was a stellated egg.

"Come on in! It feels great!" Humpty said happily.

We didn't doubt to slide, it seems like we were in a toboggan and we yelled so happy.  
It was like a free fall and we fell in the cloud like seemed a cotton.

"The cloud, it tickles my nose" Puss said and I was forming a cloud ball.

I couldn't resist it!

"That's because they effervesce! Who knew?" Humpty explained while he rebounded in the clouds. Puss laughed when he saw egg jumping, in that moment I threw a cloud ball direct to his face and his laugh stopped. I swore he looked daggers me.

I started to laugh until Puss gave me back the favor.

Ah no! that's not fair.

Puss jumped to be close and he stayed stalking me.

"Come on." I incited him with my hands for he chased me.

He jumped to catch me, but I jumped at time and Puss tried to catch me for twice, but I ran away with my four paws.  
Zigzaging to mislead him, but well, both were agile and it was difficult. We laughed so much, we were having a great time.

We made a completed turn, he almost caught me, but I jumped at time and he did it too, we had a kind of fight in the air, when we landed the roles changed, now I chased him and he accelerated. I purred for the challenge, so I hurried up too, until I lost him, I got up to look him and I didn't see him, finally I saw his hat, I smiled, I ducked and prepared, and I jumped.

"Gotcha" I said for catching him, but it wasn't true, I caught a cloud and his hat…

So weird…I swore-

My thoughts were interrupted when Puss jumped to me provocating that we wallowed in the cloud…arg! I fell in his trick!  
When we stopped I stayed over him. We stayed looking each other.

"Meow" he said to me charmingly with an imp smile.

Oh my god…it was the only thing I thought…his glance distracted me! Until a sigh escaped with a smile…

In that moment Humpty appeared, we startled a bit, because he appeared from nothing with cloud around his face like a beard.

"Hey, Puss. What do you think? Do I shave?" Humpty said when we stood up, Puss laughed and gave him his hat "Let me show you something." Humpty took Puss, but when he was going he looked at me making a frown.

I didn't know what he meant…I just moved the shoulders.

Of something I was sure…he was hiding me something, or…why he reacted like that?

We would do something to Puss…

It smelt like fake and I had to figure out what is it.  
Talking about Puss…I felt…how say it…nervous when he was close to me and I was still feeling like that.

I didn't know why my reaction.

I had other doubt, seeing my reaction with Puss, something shouldn't happen, it would be a mistake. Would I be able to tell Puss about the Humpty's truly intentions when I figured out? Or just continue my way and get my pay?  
Arg…why I was so involved with him?  
But…I really enjoyed, so long I didn't have fun.  
I looked around to see if I could distract myself a bit, but I saw something amazing, the great castle.  
It was wonderful!


	6. Giant's castle

Hi! Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm so happy because you liked my fics :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six: Giant's castle.

"Boys!" I called them "You might want to take a look at this" I pointed the castle.

Both stayed amazed like me.

"The giant's castle" Humpty said excited, almost hyperventilated and then he exclaimed "OK, time to suit up."

He started to take off his clothes!

"Humpty!" Puss said upset, and in that moment one of the clothes fell in his face. He took off it and he deviated his glance covering with his hat.

"I'll fit right in with the golden eggs." Humpty added.

Hopefully I would have a hat! I didn't have other option that desviate my glance and cover with my hands.

I said that I didn't want more surprises with those disguises. So disgust!

"Brilliant or what, huh?" Humpty asked while he make exercises showing his golden disguise.

"Humpty, you're not wearing underwear!" I protested him and Puss was…disgusted or perturbed or both, he put one of his hand in his face.

I don't blame him…

"What? Are you embarrassed? I'm not" Humpty said without shame, and still doing his strange movement.

"Puss, remember when everyone was laughing at Bean Club?" Humpty asked him laughing when we were walking to the castle, following the Humpty's ap.

"And who is laughing now? We are!" Puss said in the same way.

After a long time of walking without problems, we arrived to the edge, where there were tinny clouds those transport you to the castle.

Humpty got up to one of them and Puss and I jumped to the cloud, it carried us to a castle's window, we got down and we got in for a broken side.

We had another surprise, the place was still wonderful, we closed more to the border making rolling to Humpty, carefully to take a look.

"That is our target" Humpty said talking about the center of the place, a circle with trees, like a jungle, around it was a abyss; who knew where it took youand for last, the rest of the castle.

"Hey, you don't sound like an elf anymore" I said. I didn't notice it until now.

"It's because the air pressure in here is normal" Humpty explained to me, closing the book with a roughed move.

"Let's go" Puss said.

We went to a kind of curtain with strange forms, we used them to get down.

Humpty had ropes in his peculiar disguise, Puss and I took a rope either one, and we put it in our shoulders, I took off my knife and I spiked it in the big curtain, Puss used his claws and we descended.

Few minutes passed when Puss talked.

"So here is the plan: You two get the golden eggs, I will fight the giant"

"There's no giant to fight. The giant's been dead for years" Humpty explained

"What?!" Puss asked surprised.

"You didn't do the reading, did you?" he said ironically and added "Jack and the Beanstalk,chapter 14, Giant Takes a Big Dirt Nap."

In that moment we arrived to the floor, Puss and I fell well, but Humpty.

"Ankle burn.".

Suddenly we heard a strong groan, instinctively we hided ,sure Puss had to help Humpty who didn't reacted.

"What was that?" I asked worried.

"They call it the Great Terror. It's the monster that guards the Golden Goose. Legend has it that if you look at it, you'll turn to stone. But nobody really knows because nobody's walked away from it alive." Humpty explained us while we went to the table's leg "Follow me and keep quiet." Humpty said moving with his noisy and strange disguise, we stayed behind a cup, then we advanced and hided in other place with Puss, behind a shoe and Humpty didn't stop to make noise with his disguise…it creaked the thing until he adjusted it…

"Shh! Humpty!" I complained him

"I can't help it. Everything's rubbing and pinching! I need powder!" Humpty said adjusting it again.

With Puss arrived to a bottle but when Humpty arrived he pushed it and it pushed a cup, making noise when it fell in the abysm.

That made react the Great Terror that startled us, I ran away to hide behind the bottle, Puss made Humpty roll, who had fall with the scare.

We took a look for a side to see the situation, the only movement were trees for lucky.

"How are we gonna get across?" Humpty asked.

"Champagne" Puss said hitting the bottle.

Good idea

We climbed to the bottle, Puss tied with a rope the cork and I tied the bottle's neck, I assented with the head to show that I was ready, we accommodated and Puss took off his sword.

"Cheers!" he said when he spiked in the cork that launched us with a great speed and we shouted between scare and adrenaline.

When we arrived to the other side, we didn't have a good land, we had a good whack, the Great Terror didn't give us time to stand up showing his presence with his groan, we stood up immediately.

"Do not worry. I will protect you" Puss said me standing before me with his sword in his hand in a protector way.

So sweet, but not, I didn't need protection.

I almost caught out the guard until he groaned again, but he didn't appear. I went with Puss and I lowered the hand with which he was holding the sword.

"What are you gonna do? Hit it in the head with a guitar?" I proposed him and he looked me upset and took the cork.

"Please. Stop bringing up the guitar" He said to me.

Sure I entrusted the pain…

We ran to look for the place to leave the rope stretched completely, when we found it Puss ensured it while I jumped throwing the rope that had rebounded.

We turned back to looked for Humpty, and when we arrived to the border he was so nervous while he advanced.

"Catch me!" Humpty shouted altered.

Puss and I held him of the hands and we pulled him.

The Great Terror groaned again and at the same time a pair of trees fell down, urging us to escape

"Hurry!" I yelled.

Puss took Humpty rolling and we went to a trunk that was a pair of meters of us.

"Hide!" I whispered when we were inside of the trunk, that had a hole in the roof. I wanted to take a look, but the Great Terror won me.

"Don't look at it!" Humpty said scared, we got away, but we were ready.

Humpty was making noises and he couldn't be in silence.

"Humpty! Be quiet!" I said him anxious, because the bug was still close.

"I'm Hyperventilating!" he shouted without hold on. Immediately I zipped his disguise to shut him

" I said I couldn't breath and then you zipped the thing over my mouth!"Humpty complained me as he could, I looked him with a bad face.

Puss opened the disguise, he wasn't less anxious like me.

"You gotta get it together. Come on!" Puss said in a calm way, while I watched over.

He did it.

"OK" Humpty said calmer.

When the danger finished, we went out from our hiding place, we helped Humpty to got down and we walked looking for the Golden Goose.


	7. The Golden Goose

Thank you so much for follow the fic :D

It was a little difficult to be like Kitty's personality, so i hope i've been doing a good job ^^

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Golden Goose.

A few hours later, we arrived to leafs, when we moved them we found with a beautiful and longed view.

It was the golden eggs! There were a lot!

Saying we were surprised was lesser, we were marveled.

"Look at this. It's egg paradise. It's so beautiful, I feel like I belong here." Humpty said excited. He laughed happy and he launched himself to down.

For his bad luck his arrival was not the best, he hit himself in his parts with one of that eggs…

"Golden egg" He complained

With Puss reached him and Humpty was dying.

"Grab as many as you can." He said hardly.

With didn't think twice and we went for them, but…it was impossible. They were so heavy and huge!

"I thought they were going to be like chicken size" Puss said like he could while he tried to take one of the eggs, I was in the same situation.

I sat down on the egg "Can you imagine laying one of these? Ouch!" I said when I thought how hard it was for the poor animal.

"Puss!" Humpty called for help, he had an egg above him and he couldn't take away it, we went to help him.

"How are we supposed to get these out of here?" Puss asked.

"I don't know" Humpy answered him.

I felt a sound that called my attention.

"Shh" I shut them.

The Golden Goose appeared!

"Oh, my!" Humpty said amazed

"The Golden Goose" Puss said in the same way, the goose adjusted its feathers and tweeted.

"Just look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Egg said in the same way.

The goose put an egg hardly and then she went to us, but closer to Humpty and she began to caressed him and giving him little pecks, he was so happy.

" My sweet darling" Humpty said happy and the goose jumped above him.

"I think she likes you" Puss said laughing.

The Great Terror roughed again, startled us and with Puss hid behind a tree.

"Let's just take her" Humpty proposed .

"Wait a minute. This is the goose of legend. We don't know what happens if we take her" Puss asked.

Good point.

"I know what happens if we don't take her, we got nothing" Humpty answered.

Other good point and it was more valuable.

"Guys, guys. It's a gold pooper. We're taking it!" I proposed them.

We didn't say nothing more and we began to run, I took the goose in my shoulders, the Great Terror found out about our presence and he was chasing us leaving a disaster, the trees and the branches fell roughly. We hurried up.

When we arrived to the bridge with a improvised rope, we went up, climbed it and advanced as we could.

"Almost there!" Humpty said, but the Great Terror trampled the rope, stretching it more, making the bottle fell down.

"Hang on!" Humpty attained to scream, but it was late.

The situation that happened was a good luck, because we fell in a kind of toboggan and we went so quickly that hardly you could see around, for disgrace I was the first, so I carried all the surprises, in a moment I was in the air, then I came back to the toboggan and in seconds I flew and I landed roughly in the ground. Puss fell above me, we wallowed and then I was in his stomach, I thought it was the end but not, the goose fell above us. Poor Puss, he took the worst part, not like Humpty, who fell so softly, even the goose trampled my head when she got down.

I didn't have time to get up when we felt the Great Terror's big steps and growls, we stayed looking to see it, when we got up we found out that it was behind us, it was destroying everything in its way, making a big disaster.

"It's coming!" Humpty shouted and he added "Run!"

I didn't know how, but Humpty escaped across the branches, but sure he didn't stop to scream, Puss took the goose and we ran away faster as we could, in a moment I didn't know why I looked behind, but if I hadn't done I hadn't see the big branch that fell making me fly and let me hanging in other big branch, that was not the real problem, it was in that moment I needed my claws to hold myself. In that minute if my ears didn't fail me Puss called me…i didn't know because i fell in the water…

Everything became dark leaving me without memories…

When I came back to be a little conscious, I felt that someone pulled me in a strong flowing place, and then I felt a trunk, and I hold myself instinctively, there I noticed that Puss saved me…

I looked him while I recovered the air, like him the sound called our attention, it was a big swirl, and the flowing carried us.

"Hang on!" Puss shouted.

We began to swim, but it was impossible with that flowing.

That big swirl swallowed separating us, the rare thing was that we got out from the castle, the water became in a cloud, the kind propulsive, because it sent us to fly direct to the big stalk, where we bounced roughly falling down quickly.

I noticed that Humpty was shaking the poor goose...

Quickly I took off my knife and I cut the leaf, I reached Humpty and grabbed him from his foot.

"Puss?" Humpty asked looking up.

"No" I answered him, I noticed it was the best moment to ask him "Humpty tell me, what are you contriving? You know what I mean, if you don't tell me I drop you" I threatened him.

Giving him not more options, he answered me upset.

"It's a revenge counter Puss and everything will happen tonight" Humpty spat out, I couldn't ask more. Puss got in whistling to call our attention and he came direct to us laughing with a leaf in his hands, then he hit us, making we lost our leaf, and again we were falling in free fall, I looked daggers him.

"I'm sorry" He said innocently.

I didn't say anything, I cut other leaf and both held the ends, and we arranged to put the stalk to the end of the other end, before we ensured with Humpty, who didn't stop to scream.

We planned quietly and I didn't notice that I was beside Puss, it was my opportunity to thank him for save my life, so I move our improvised planner for Puss hit with me and call his attention, and I did it.

"Thanks, Ginger." I said him honestly looking him to the eyes, he assented me like saying "you're welcome".

Those eyes were distracting me a lot...

It couldn't be!

"We should maybe cut that down" Humpty said pulling me out from the "charm".

"Is it necessary?" Puss asked.

"Yes, it's necessary, it's like you leave a gold mine open to everyone" Humpty said.

"Yeah, but it's a big stalk!" Puss said Humpty.

"We will delay a eternity in that!" I said supporting Puss.

"We are going to do that anyway" Humpty said urged " I have tools down"

Nobody said a word, and again I sank in my thoughts, now I knew it, or I corroborated that everything was against Puss…"what will I do?" In some way I felt guilty knowing and staying in silence, he helped me indifferently, he had been a bad friend, it was the reverse, in other side there was the gold, and I had to do the fucking plan to get it.

What a mess…

And maybe the solution is easier than I thought…

Before I could solve my dilemma, I reached the ground, for good luck the Humpty's cart was safe.

The egg went quickly to the cart, taking off the tools.

"I insist that we'll delay so much" I said looking the big stalk.

"That giant stalk will call the attention and Jack and Jill will find us" Humpty said with a handsaw that pressing a button extended the handsaw enough to cut between two people.

"You know so well that I don't have strength, but i will help you in another way that you need, i will care the goose"

We don't have another chance, and we went with the great handsaw to the big stalk.

"If it was because I have patience I would break that egg right now" I said with bad temper, I hated tedious jobs.

Puss laughed.

"Nah, we'll have fun" Puss said trying to be positive.

"I don't see the funny thing really, steal seems something simple compared with this" I said and we began to cut the stalk hardly. "I hope it worth" I added. Puss pulled the handsaw.

"It is, we have the goose and we are fine, just it's… emm just another job" he said trying to look for something coherent "By the way, are you ok?" Puss said when he remembered my fall.

"I was" I said joking and both laughed.

I noticed that Humpty looked me with a bad face twice at day, Puss didn't see it, because he was giving the back, but I had him in front of me, I ignored him, I continued with the work, besides talking with Puss it was easier, and I couldn't let him ruin my humor, more it was.

"We won't notice when we finish and we are celebrating" Puss said.

"It has to be soon" I said him when I pushed the handsaw, but it stalled.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"It doesn't sympathize me" Puss said looking daggers at the stalk "Try it, you push from one end and I push the other side with strength, and see if it moves a bit"

"Ok" I answered him.

And we did it, it moved centimeters and it stalled again. We reached to cut the middle of the stalk.

"Now what? An idea?" Puss asked me.

"Mmm, and if we push the same side together?, and then pull the other side? I proposed.

We pushed with all our strength, but anyway the damn stalk didn't deign to move. We tried from the other side pulling, for disgrace, or maybe not…or maybe the stalk only wanted to make us a bad joke…we slided off, making the gravity did its part and we wallowed meters from the stalk. In this opportunity he was over me.

Without urge we stayed looking each other like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess it's becoming in custom" I said.

" I remember you that it's your idea" he said me imp.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked him in the same way.

"That you are looking for a way to stay like this" he taunted me.

"Oh really? You think that? Sure, you go and follow my idea, I didn't make you" I answered him following the game.

He stayed in silence and then he began to laugh and I joined it.

"Ejem if you don't care I want to finish this before nightfall" Humpty said upset with an ax in his hand.

"Come on Humpty, don't be grumpy, we just had a little problem with your tool" Puss said when he got up and then he helped me.

"A big problem I see, one I didn't think" he said looking me, it was obvious that he was saying it to me.

"I neither thought we would have to do this kind of job" I said him a little angry. "Give us the solution soon Mr. genius, I want to rest a bit"

"Ok, you have to make a cut sufficiently leaned for the stalk's weight gives to the weak side"

In a bad way I took away his ax and I began to cut in a leaned way, that egg reacts like this because I knew his plan, I would opt for the best way and I let him to think whatever he wanted, for the moment I didn't say him anything. I gave a pair of cuts with rage and I didn't know why…

"I don't want to underestimate you, but I think it's my turn" Puss said close to me, I didn't notice his presence.

"Ok" I said him giving him the ax, tired.

Puss began to cut, while he reached the other side, the stalk creaked.

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"Nah, it's not too long" he said me..

When he said it, the stalk creacked stronger and when it leaned to its weak point, it broke and fell leaving dust everywhere.

"Finally" I said "it was just in the twilight" I added while the stalk fell in chain.

"Let's to rest" Puss said tired.

"I agree" I answered him tired too.

We left in silence, the fatigue was more notable, after all it was a exhausted day, but hallucinatory…

Humpty created improvised tents with branches of the great stalk, using this like tent's part.

I didn't think twice and I went to rest without problems to fell asleep.


	8. The dance and the betrayal…

I'm so sorry for delay, the university has the fault :c  
But I came here with another chapter :) By the way thanks for the reviews :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The dance and the betrayal…

"Kitty…"

I moved when I heard someone called me, but I didn't want to open my eyes, I was so comfortable and happy sleeping.

"Kitty wake up, we have to eat something and celebrate our achievement"

I growled

"Pf to steal you are great, but to stay awake you are the worst" Puss taunted me.

"Haha in your dreams" I said him sleepy, I stretched and I got up.

"You should be thankful I didn't wake up you before to help us with the dinner" Puss said me.

"Oh you're so gentleman" I answered him sarcastically and we laughed.

We went to the bonfire, by the way it had golden eggs around.

We improvised seats with trunks and we had dinner enjoying the bonfire.

"After all I wasn't too bad" Humpty said.

"No mention that you screamed like a girl when we crossed the rope" I said him and Puss and me laughed.

"Very funny" Humpty said and laughed sarcastically.

"Now to celebrate!" Puss exclaimed, giving us a golden egg.

"To Paying back San Ricardo!" Puss and Humpty shouted.

"To being rich!" I shouted.

"¡Olé!"

Puss and I clapped with rhythm and Humpty danced with this until arrive to the bonfire finishing his dance. I went to a golden eggs heap with branches in my hands, I played a melody using them. Puss did the same, calling my attention, then he looked me in a seductive way and when we finished to play, he launched the branches and walked to me rhythmically.

"You" He said me.

"Me?" I asked innocently, walking in the same way.

" Yeah, yeah, baby! " he answered looking me directly to the eyes, but he could continue because Humpty interfered and carried me to dance in another place.

This egg...

"One, two, cha-cha-cha! Three, four, cha-cha-cha!" he sang, dancing…awkwardly, but when he turned I didn't notice that Puss took me to other place making me turn around his body. When we stopped he brought to his left holding my waist and we continued dancing looking each other.

"There is one word for you, Kitty Softpaws" he said me seductively changing the side " Me-wow!"

"I know you have quite a reputation with the ladies" I said him touching his face in a flirtatious way and I added with craftiness and without break the visual contact. " Mr. Friskie Two Times" then we turned to our sides, we separated meters and Puss took care to cut it holding my hand, bringing me to him again, the difference was in this opportunity we stayed in a compromising position: My right leg was stretched in the floor while the left leg was in Puss' left hip, who was holding it, my right hand was in my waist and centimeters in the same place Puss' hand was holding me, last my left hand in his neck and our faces were very close.

"I've also been known as the…Furry Lover!" "But that was before I met you" He said proudly.

I turned I hit him making him fly away, I turned again to the other side with my hands up, in this moment he was returned.

"But that was before I met you" Puss said to me.

Surely I could believe that"

After other turn, I put my hand in his chest.

"You don't know me, Puss " I said him while I danced around him, but he followed me, with the gaze and the steps " I'm not who you think I am. I'm all about the score" I ensured him when we finished our steps.

"Come one" Puss said holding me in his arms, and made me spin quickly in the air and he took me again nimbly while he said "Look me in the eyes and tell me all you care about is the gold" he finished the phrase with turns he did. Our faces were close…too close…

It was becoming tempting, and I wanted to give him a kiss, I didn't know it was aftermath of the turns we did…or the constant coquetries.

"Puss… " I said.

"Kitty…" he said and he closed with intentions to kiss me and I couldn't refuse.

Suddenly I felt that something pulled me roughly, getting me away from the charm and Puss' comfortable arms.

It was Humpty, who else, he took me away quickly.

"New partners!" The egg said.

While he walked he pulled me a side to side roughly.

"Do not fall for his animal magnetism. You stay focused" he complained me.

I guess he warned me too late, I was in the clouds!

In seconds Puss took me again, pulling me from my feet, I was returned in his arms for a while and he threw me to the air and I laughed happily in the air.

Puss hold me and he made other twirls. When he finished and we stayed face to face, we began to dance over the golden eggs in a rhythmic way, in that moment Puss said me.

"So…I have been thinking, Miss Softpaws, that when we go our separate ways, we can go our separate ways…" he took my hand making me spin like a twister and then I finished in his arms again, and he added tantalizingly "…together"

The propose was a surprise, I mean, it wasn't a bad idea, I didn't doubt it, but… I felt bad, guilty, I knew there was something against him.

I decided what I had to do. I set free from his arm and i said

"Puss, you have to go, now "

"You do not have to push me away anymore. You can trust me." Puss said sincerely.

" Bu-"

"Give it up for the legends of San Ricardo, Humpty and Puss! We did it!" Humpty exclaimed interrupting us and interposing between us.

This egg wasn't stupid, he saw the danger to his plan a long time ago and he had to avoid that I related with Puss.

They laughed…and i…felt bad for him, in what moment could I warn Puss? I wanted to kick that egg!

"I'm calling it a night, guys. " I said sadly, I couldn't avoid the inevitable, it was too late.

"Kitty! Stay up with us. " Puss asked me.

Arg, I felt horrible, for him I stayed, but that fool would do the impossible to separate me from him.

"No, I feel a…hairball coming on." I said coughing and giving me hits in the chest.

"Oh, yeah. Have fun with that! " Humpty said.

I repressed to stay in silence or worse, give him a thrashing.

I went to the improvised tents, I wasn't tired, I just had regret.

Who could think I would get involved so much with Puss? It's clear that it wasn't predicted.

But I didn't fall in love…or yes? I didn't know… I was confused. I guess it was the guiltiness, the plan and everything.

Whatever I could tell him, It was not a excuse, but I knew it recently, I had my suspicions and…

These feelings appeared now! My objective was the score…

I had serious internal fight, I felt angry, I wanted to cry, I felt impotence, I didn't know what to do, I never face these kind of situations….

There was always a first time…

In that moment I felt a roughed hit, I went to see

Those were Jack and Jill! I wanted to take off my knife, but Humpty laughed proudly.

"Perfect, everything goes well" he said happy.

Everything was coldly elaborated… they were part of the damn plan!

I didn't notice that Puss was on the floor unconsciously, instinctively my heart said me that I had to help him, but my mind said me that I couldn't do it… not for being evil, it was because it wasn't the moment, I could worsen the things.

I looked Humpty, who had a mock smile while Jack and Jill took the eggs like cannibals…

"Why didn't you tell me about your original plan? You were hiding everything like a coward!" I spitted that words literally, he laughed.

"So the miss Kitty Softpaws fell in love…" he said burlesque.

"That's not true!" I defended myself immediately.

I didn't know if that was true anyway.

"You're gonna pay me to get something, not for a revenge!"

"How could I suppose that it happened to you, it wasn't necessary to tell you, besides you're a thief, it wouldn't affect you, you just care the job and the score! He said me cutting.

"Nothing happens to me" I refused angry.

"So show me" he answered me.

"And how?" I asked.

"Ok I'll tell you, now tie the cart with Jack and Jill's cart and leave the horse here" he ordered me "You're gonna receive your pay when you finish the job…complete"

Great, everything seemed simple and everything became complicated and more than a way.

I did what he told me and I looked Puss without signals of want to wake up.

I felt bad… I wanted to help him like he did with me!

The time to leave arrived, for luck Humpty was in Jack and Jill's cart arguing about things I didn't care, sure the couple was laughing of him for being a talking egg.

I stayed in Humpty's cart, looking behind, where Puss was for being more specific.

It was not necessary to explain me that the horse was for Puss follow us, simulating a kidnapping.

Humpty was a bastard.

"Kitty"

Talking about the Rome's king…I looked him

"You said me that you wanted to know about the plan" he said archly.

"Yes" I said cutting.

"Well, with this you're going to show me that's true what you say" he provoked me, I looked daggers at him.

"Now we are to San Ricardo, we are closed, sure Puss will follow us and when he arrive to the town I'll call the guards to arrest him, in that moment I'll be the hero bringing the golden goose, but you must bring it when I show it"

I just assented coldly, he left with a crafty smile in his face, and I could take it away with pleasure.

I couldn't look Puss to his face!

I would be part of the betrayal like that thing.

To cap it all i began to remember the moments I lived with him, that I had enjoyed like never, I was having fun in a different way, uncommon, how could I say it…more bewitching?

And the kiss we almost shared…

I surprised when we stopped, I thought a lot so I didn't sleep, I didn't notice when we arrived to San Ricardo, we were outside of a deserted house and it was dawning.

"Take the goose to the house" Humpty ordered me.

The poor goose was scared, how no, she had to share place with those horrible bugs.

Difficultly we carried the egg to the house and "celebrated", but I didn't have animus…

"I'm still surprised that the egg talks" Jill said laughing with Jack.

"Can you stop joking me? Humpty said irritated.

"No" they answered me and continued laughing.

"Hey Jill, almost one of your bullets reached us! I told you that was a simulate, it wasn't necessary the reality" Humpty claimed.

"And you were late to cut the stalk, we are on tap" she answered him.

"I didn't have provided something" he said remarking the last word.

"I told you idiot! Stop it!" I shouted him angry.

The fight couldn't continue, because a group of thieves and a female cat got in the house.

"Isn't it too much for a revenge?"

"Let me guess, everyone works to you" I said.

"Yeah" Humpty said. "Now the next is gonna be this. Puss arrived in a pair of hours. Kitty when you see him you give us the signal with this mirror" he threw me the object and continued.

"We'll set up a scene for Puss thinks that I'm in problem and when the guards arrest him, Kitty will arrive with the golden goose, showing it to the town and chan chan! Everything is already" he said happy and excited with the plan.


	9. A little help

Hi! :D we're gonna finish this fic soon, even today we're gonna to write and translate the next chapter D:

* * *

Chapter 9: A little help

They did a little celebration where I didn't want to participate, I went away to a corner, I sat down there to rest for a while.

Suddenly someone closed to me without I notice its presence. I was so worry for Puss so I didn't put attention of what was happening around me.

"Are you ok?" a white female cat asked me.

"Yes" I answered her for inertia.

"You don't seem like that" she said. "Do you care if I sit beside you?"

"Not problem" I answered her, despite I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to be rude.

"And tell me, what did you do?" she asked me.

"I prefer don't talk about that" I answered her cutting, just remembering it made me feel bad.

"Ohh" she said innocently "And If I tell you about what I did and then you tell me?"

I looked her first, I didn't want to tell her, I didn't feel proud, besides now I didn't trust in anyone, but she seemed to know what was happening to me, sure the cats are so intuitive.

"Ok" I answered her.

She smiled and continued "It was a simple job and the pay was excellent, so I was agree."my owner" was him" she said me pointing a fat man "He would catch Puss and my job was leaving him free from the cage, when the fat man was asleep, letting me seduce by him. We had a date the last night before he escaped" She explained me neutral.

I couldn't deny I felt jealous…But she didn't have the fault and other thing, I'm nothing of Puss like I was feeling like that, but…it was inevitable.

"Just that?" I asked her trying to ignore my feelings.

"Yes, now tell me" she said neutral again, but friendly.

"Uhm, it's something that doesn't make me feel proud" I said her ensure and deviating the glance to the floor. "I don't say it about the steal I did with him, I talk about the betrayal i did him"

"Why you say that?" she asked me interested.

"Do you promise that you won't tell Humpty about this?" I asked her worried.

"I promise, why do you think I spoke you? You have a face like if you murdered someone" she said me sincerely.

I laughed with her comment and I continued "I had to hide everything about the plan and I didn't know that I would feel so bad. He saved my life and listened to me like a good friend. I didn't wanted to be involved with him…but I don't know…I don't what's happening to me. My objective was the score and…" I said everything until I stayed without words.

"Mmm, Your name is Kitty?" she asked me and I assented with the head "You always knew about this?"

"I didn't have idea, I had my suspicions, but last night I knew the original plan" I answered her.

"I guess there is the problem, because if you had known about the original plan, maybe you didn't involve so much, but it was like that and it wasn't something you think about it, but you know, the things happen for some reason, maybe you needed this to know your real priorities" she said me and added "Humpty needed me for his plan was natural. I can't deny that Puss made me sigh, but I knew that I was other in his way, your case is different, I would dare to say that it is something that no one of you had predicted, I mean, for Puss you were not the typical female cat that he find, you are a thief like him and you can care yourself alone. You called his attention, you don't know the luck you have, anyone would like to be with him"

She left me without words, I didn't think like that. But the last words made me doubt, nobody could assure me that it was true. My problem was the guilt for betrayal someone who didn't deserve it.

"But I couldn't help him, I wanted to tell him, but the egg avoid it, his plan was in danger. Now I couldn't help him. He would forgive me anyway"

"It could be or not. I know you will know what to do" she said to me reassuringly. "Ah! I'll tell you other thing. I knew it recently. It's just not a revenge for Puss, it's a revenge for the town too. The Great Terror is goose's mother, she will destroy everything, so be careful" she whispered to me.

"Thank you, you helped me a lot. What's your name?" I said her with better animus, but I continued feeling fatal.

"Rosa" she answered me "and you are welcome, I'm glad for helped you. Take care"

She went with the group that had to present part of the farce.

But now, how could I help Puss? How would I face this?

I saw that Humpty was preparing, and didn't want to stay more time there, so I got up to the roof to watch. Humpty, Jack and Jill went out to wait my signal, I listened that they were still joking the egg. The miserable egg deserved it.

Half an hour later I saw Puss hiding between the people.

We came for us despite the dangers...

I took a look to Humpty who was watching me. I wanted see if I had a possibility to warn him, but no, Humpty was looking for a hesitation and doubt.

I didn't have more chance that give him the signal when he was close.

The show began, they pretended a kind of negotiation with the gold, I didn't saw more, because I had to looked for the goose and face that difficult moment. Although I talked with Rosa, I didn't know how to do this, after all I'm a traitor for him, more when he figure out.

How could I see him to the face?

I arrived to the room. The others had leave to wait Humpty, Jack and Jill. The goose chirped desperately. I caressed her to calm down her.

"Calm down Little goose, everything is gonna be fine" i said it.

I took it carefully for didn't stress it and I went out. It seemed like I went to a judgment, every step made me feel worse…

I hid in a corner where were the people, the soldiers had arrived and they had Puss surrounded, I arrived in the precise moment when Puss' adoptive mother begged him to face what he did. Something he didn't do…

How mention Humpty, he had a face…

"Step into the carrier…quiet-like. " The Comandante said

Puss got in sadly, they closed the door and got in to the cart.

"Attention!Attention,everyone! If you could just come in a little closer" Humpty said enjoying his moment, and he added "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…the Golden Goose of legend!"

It was the moment, I walked between the people and I left it in the floor. I looked Puss, sad, repentant and guilty…

"Kitty. Not you, too? " Puss said so hurt.

He finished destroying me, I couldn't help him! I couldn't see him anymore!

"Gold for everyone! " Humpty said laughing. He gave a egg to Imelda and then to me.

There was my pay.

_"And tell me all you care about is the gold"_ That phrase resounded in my head.

"We got some fresh, hot gold here, people! Step right up! Get it hot!" Humpty offered. All people close celebrating and exclaiming his nickname while Puss' cart was going away directed to the jail.

_"And tell me all you care about is the gold"_ the phrase continued drilling me. But that helped me to understand that it was not just guilt and betrayal what were bothering me, it was that I fell in love with Puss and I didn't notice it, like Rosa said, we didn't predict this.

The score wasn't important in this moment, I really care my feelings for him. I had to lose him to figure out my feelings.

The worst thing was I didn't know if he could forgive me.

I left the golden egg, I decided, I would free Puss from the jail and if I had luck I would get a forgiveness , it was better try and if I didn't get it…I would see what to do.

* * *

I tried to do this chapter putting the best of me D: and I hope you liked Rosa's roll I didn't want to make her like bad character I needed someone to help Kitty :)  
Thanks for read it and the reviews :D Bye ^^


	10. A happy ending?

Finally! I'm so sorry for the late x.x but here I give you a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 10 : A happy ending?

I slipped carefully, with all that noise anyone couldn't hear me. I went up to the roof and I didn't have difficult to find the cart a few meters from me. When I was close to the cart , Puss wasn't there. I jumped to the prison's roof to find a place to go in. After a little search I found hole to enter, so I did it, and I arrived to the office. I saw his stuff, before I took them I ensured that there weren't soldiers.

The environment helped me, the place was dark and I could hide easily, but I couldn't trust, I entered to the prison with caution.

Few minutes later with no complication with the soldiers, I couldn't find Puss' cell. Where is he?

My answer arrived immediately, I heard Puss' meows, those were very annoying for humans.

I couldn't help to laugh inside. I could heard a soldier complainin.

"Shut up" The soldier shouted Puss.

I closed quickly and I hid behind a wall. Puss didn't stop and meowed loudly.

"Arg! "

I could see from my hiding place that the soldier went to Puss' cell, that was a few steps from me.

"Shhhh!" the soldier tried to silence him. I didn't know what happen when a second later the soldier was hypnotized, then he opened the door and he dropped the gun. But then he reacted.

"No…Diablo Gato!" He shouted Puss splashing him water with a sprayer. I closed on the sly, it was incredible that he didn't notice that I climbed to his back. "Nice try" He said to Puss.

I took advantage of the situation and with the help of my paws I knocked out the guard. I pulled him as I could a few meters and then I threw his stuff. I waited he pokes.

"I hope you can forgive me. " I said him sorry and honestly.

"Apology accepted!" An old man said happily and he ran away.

" I don't really have time for you" Puss said upset jumping on his boots "I have to save the town from the Great Terror!" he added taking away from me his sword from my hand and going away.

"Wait, Puss!" I said him, I stopped him putting a hand in his arm and I stayed in front of him.

"Don't you see? I'm here because…" I hesitated a little for the thing I had to say "I am here because you made me realize that there is something I care about more than gold"

He looked at me in a seductive way.

"Something?" he said imp.

"OK. Someone." I said him in the same way "He's about two feet tall, wears high heels."

"Handsome?" He asked with the same tone. Here began our flirtation war

"He's very handsome." I answered him in the same way again.

"A real beefcake?" he asked doing a pose.

I assented.

"A stallion?"

"Yes"

"Tiger?" He asked.

"Oh, brother" I said rolling my eyes, he started to laugh.

"But this does not make us even" He said arguing me. In that moment a spear arrived interposing between us.

"Freeze" a guard shouted.

"Yes,it does" I said him like it was the most obvious thing, ignoring the guard.

"No,no,no it doesn't" He said me putting out his claws provoking the guard's pants fell down.

We waylaid snorting and jumping on the guard overthrowing him.

We continued running and Puss said "I saved you!" we crossed and went up the wall either one in our way, when we stayed in the top we jumped and with a kick overthrowing two guards who came for us and Puss added "You owed me one."

Guards arrived, he took my hand and spin me toward him "You didn't tell me about Humpty" we took our hands again and spin to impulse us, launched us toward the guards, overthrowing them

"So now you owe me two " He finished to draw on my face.

I knew about Humpty a little time ago!

A group of guards arrived from an elevator.

"You're a lot of work" I said him before I took a kind of ax

"I know. But I am worth it!" he said. Both ran and we stuck the gun in the ground that launched us to the elevator. Puss began to climb quickly, when I was ready to climb I felt someone held my boot.

"You are not getting away, Puss In Boots!" Comandante said.

"Wrong boots" I said, I decided quickly taking off my knife, I smiled to Puss and before he said something I cut the rope.

"Kitty!"

"Now we're even!" I shouted him and I jumped to the guards who wanted to catch me.

"Catch her!" Comandante shouted angry.

Like they had an opportunity.

I ran away and in front of me a guard came, but before he did something I slide between his legs making the other guards crush with him.

I ran to the principal office to escape for the same place I entered.

Avoiding the guns they threw me, with my jumps I dodged without problems. Because they were a good guard group and don't show my intention I deviated from the way. There were guns leaned in the wall, so I threw down them, hinder their way.

Having the chance I ran quicker, but a guard appeared in front of me, I dodged his stab, and in the velocity I was helped me to give a big jump and I arrived to his face overthrowing him.

I took more velocity again, the principal office and the hole were in front of me, I jumped wall in wall, climbing until I arrived the exit.

"Don't let her escape!" I heard.

Great, I had to continue running, i continued my way in the roof, but not for that the guards stopped to throw me guns.

It wasn't difficult dodging them with my jumps, the problem was the roofs were ending and the only thing I had was a wall with a window.

Without stopping i looked for a quick solution, and with luck I found it.

It was something risky, there were those ropes with banners tied to the wall's window, this rope could help me to cross the street to the other side where was tied the other end, but it was to a high that needed a good jump to reach it and cut it.

With just a move I took off my knife and I put it in my mouth. I sped the most I could, I did a necessary impulse and I began to make somersaults to obtain more strength. When I saw I had close the wall, I prepared my muscles to make the last movement. When I felt the wall I impulse up myself. I put up my hands reaching the rope and with a quick movement I cut it and it carried me to the other side.

I impulse myself in the air and I jumped falling softly on my four paws in the roof.

The guards lost me and how I didn't want to abuse of my luck, I hid in the shadow.

But a familiar groan interrupted my little moment of peaceful, and I looked for it.

I didn't delay to see the Great Terror when she landed in the town, who was calling his baby and seeing everywhere.

She was huge, a great goose, she stepped, I didn't know what she saw in that moment she got angry and began to do a big disaster, destroying a part of houses. People began to run.

I closed carefully, I was about six houses at least, but the animal began to walk quickly and it was difficult to reach her.

Then I saw Puss, who jumped in front of her trying to calm down her, but the Great Terror saw the eggs in front of her and she thought that the golden goose were there. Puss climbed her with a rope's help that was hanging from her, and then he used it like reins and he indicated the way.

I hurried up making jumps, but I didn't reach her, the animal began to run with a great velocity.

Arg! Piety!

They turned to the slope that was good, because I could cut the distant, with my jumps I could cross it. I reached The Great Terror. I saw that Puss held to the rope with all his strength, I didn't see that Humpty was forward them and he carried The Golden Goose quickly in the cart.

I was surprised that he was helping…

Suddenly since a passage appeared Jack and Jill running alongside Humpty, and Jill pointed with the gun.

I decided to do my part, I jumped and twisted in the air, so it helped me to reach Jill's face.

"Get her off! " Jill shouted before I knocked down her with a movement.

"Nice moves " Puss shouted from The Great Terror.

"What would you do without me? " I answered him launched him a kiss with my hand, and I left making pirouettes.

I climbed to the roof again to rest a little, I was a little tired.

While I rested I saw they went away to the bridge and the something happened, I saw dust in the air.

The bridge was broken!

I was worried and I didn't think twice before I ran, I didn't know where I had strength.

But I couldn't arrive, because a group of guards came back and they saw me.

Catch her! She is Puss' girlfriend! Comandante said.

Puss' girlfriend? I know we are nothing yet!

The comment surprised me, but anyway I reacted quickly and I jumped backward dodging the spears, I ran again, but they didn't let arrived to the brigde.

When I could go away from them, I found a big tree closed to me. I went up without thinking, hiding from them. It worked, because the guards continued their way.

Finally a little of peace! The only restlessness was that if Puss and Humpty; well, more the first obviously, I didn't trust in Humpty at least there was a good explain, they were safe, I hoped so, there were things to define.

After that when I heard people celebrating, I saw people saying Puss's name as a hero!

I smiled happy because he could clean his name and happy that he was safe.

I jumped carefully to the roof and when I was closed to the other side, I found him, he was in front of me in the floor with his adoptive mother. He said goodbye before the guards arrived, and with a pair of jumps he arrived to the roof while people clapped him.

Catch him and you catch her! Comandante shouted.

I was thoughtless, but quickly i reacted, I dodged spears jumping to a side and then I ran to do a jump. When I was in the air I saw Puss who was near to the roof, where I had to land. When I arrived, I saw him quickly; in that moment our gazes crossed, I turned and continued doing jumps backwards to dodge the guns.

I arrived to the other roof, this time in front of roof where Puss were, so we began to dance moving our feet rhythmically ignoring the guns completely. When the roof ended, we jumped.

In front of me were guns nailed in the wall, those were launched by guards with bad aim. I jumped in an upward way using those guns to impulse to launched myself in the air and I turned like a wheel.

In that moment I found Puss in front of me doing the same somersault and we laugh, then we turned and our boots found each other doing the same somersault that we did in Glitter Box.

I landed with my four paws in the balcony, and with them I ran along to arrive to a rope and I took it and cut it, I swang to arrive to the wall. Puss stayed in front of me in a roof.

"I will see you again, Kitty Softpaws! " Puss said to me from there.

"Sooner than you think " I answered him playfully sitting in the wall swinning one of my foot in the air.

Like a reflex he saw his feet and he discovered that his boots weren't, he did a grimace.

I smiled him showing his boots in my hand.

He laughed softly and I heard him.

"She is a bad kitty "

You don't have idea…

I went up with the boots in my hand, I put them in my back and with the other hand I launched him a kiss, then I jumped to the other side.

When I landed I ran, Puss didn't wait to reach me and he launched himself to catch me, but I dodged him at time turning sharply to a backstreet, good to hide ourselves, and obviously to have more privacy.

I hid his boots behind a box and I waited him.

"Give me my boots" he said to me walking to me looking me to the eyes. I smiled.

"Come for them" I answered him "I think I heard you like games" I added playfully. He laughed.

"I see you like them too" he provocated me.

I closed to him a little more "Sure, why not?" I asked innocently.

"In that case, what do you want to play?" he answered me in the same way, in that moment we were face to face, but before I could answer, he tried to catch me with hug, but I dodged.

"Catch me if you can, and you will get your boots" I said him closing my face to his face.

"It will be easy, I did it once" he provocated me. I smiled archly.

"It was because I let you win" I answered him.

"Repeat it until you believe it" he said, I began to walk around him, and he followed me with the gaze searching what I plotted.

What do you wait for?" I asked him. I had him a little surprise.

"I don't trust in you" he said when suddenly he cornered me against the wall.

Perfect…

We stayed looking each other, like if we were studying each other, until Puss began to close to me and I put a hand in his cheek, but it was only to made him believe that I was follow his game, because before our lips touch each other, I ducked nimbly I went to a his side and I climbed to his back hugging his neck, I closed my mouth to his ear.

"See you in Glitter Box" I said him and before I went down I kissed him in the cheek. I went away a meters from him quickly.

"Yes, you are a bad kitty" he said me mischievously.

"You are too" I said him winking an eye "But you're right, by the way take this" I said him launched him his money "see you".

"You'll see, remember it will have consequences" he answered and I laughed.

"I left quickly, because there were guards searching us, for luck there was a cart with commodity leaving the town, be a stowaway is a good way to keep the money, remembering that I couldn't take a golden egg.

I waited the cart moved a few meters to see it was going to the correct way. The travel was peaceful, well until the driver noticed my presence; I fell asleep and he launched me tomatoes, sure I dodged him without problem.

At least I arrived to the town in a good hour, it was dark, a perfect moment to spend a good time in the Glitter Box. I went to the Glitter Box's backstreet, there were a lot a cats, but no one was Puss, so I waited him.

"Miss Softpaws, if I don't remember I invited you drink of leche and I'm waiting the answer" Puss said behind me.

I turned and I answered him "Mmm, you're right, but it was because I didn't trust in you" I provocated him.

"Now is different, you don't work for Humpty and I don't do it for simple fun, I have other intentions" he answered me.

"Oh and what are your other intentions?" I asked him looking him to the eyes, following his game.

"You have to find out" he provocated.

"In that case, let's go for the drink of leche" I answered.

"If you want" he said with a smile.

We went to the Glitter Box, after we crossed the slide, we asked for a table. While we were waiting our leches, we talked.

"And remembering everything began here" Puss said.

"Really It began with a hit with a guitar" I said innocently, but Puss daggered at me.

"Are you going to continue with that?" Puss asked me a little irritated.

"What?" But it's true, and also it hurt" I said with a grimace.

"But it wasn't intentional" Puss excused himself, but now I daggered at him.

"Ok, ok, it was intentional, but I didn't know it was you! I remember you that you worked for an egg" he said provocating me with the last thing. I sighed.

"In my defense I didn't know the plan against you, just steal beans and the eggs, i had my suspicions until he told me the original plan, and I remember you that I tried to warn you" I explained him and he stayed thoughtful and I added

"Also…don't think it was simple, I mean, I felt bad, I didn't know what to do, Humpty watched all my steps, I wanted to help you, initially I thought it was just loyalty, but then I figured out that there was something more"

He smiled me and put his hands over my hands "Well, anyway, everything is okay, well, relatively" he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Humpty after all decided to help, but something was wrong in the bridge, he sacrificed himself to save the goose, he fell for then he changes in a golden egg, it was…strange, The Great Terror took him" he explained.

"Wow" I said perplexed.

In that moment our leches arrived.

"So, we have to do a toast for us, that our ways will cross and for meet this wonderful, attractive and diabolic woman" he said with a naughty smile and I laughed for my description.

"Cheers" both said touching our glasses and then we drank from them.

"Apparently there is other night dance" I said when I saw a group of cats began to dance, I drank other drink of leche and I added "although I don't know if there is going to be other dance fight".

"It doesn't matter, with or without the dance fight, we dance anyway, or not? He said insinuating. I smile him and I went up to close to him to kiss closed to his mouth, drying him milk drops.

"So come on" I said him and he smiled me imp.

After we did our entrance, we started to dance in the center of the place, attracting the attention of everyone, well, some of them played music with a bell and follow the lights, and other things.

Puss and I closed with our hands up and moving our feet rhythmically like the other day, but now we looked each other deeply. When we were face to face, we turned and did a circle, and then we closed, he held my waist with his hand and I held his neck, and the free hands were joined and we continued with the dance. The song was finished and our dance too, and before we finished, Puss leaned me, we looked each other again and we began to close, I got off his hat for hide us and we kissed in the instant the song finished.

After all, worth it go through everything, I won more than I lost, and I think that's right that things arrived when you don't wait for them.

Now this is the final of this adventure, but with this other adventures will arrived and I waited for them with Puss together.

* * *

Well this is the end of this fic but I'm thinking to write another fic sequel of this or something, I wrote some part D:

Did you read about another movie Puss in Boots 2? Guillermo del Toro told something about it in an interview D: I'm so happy :D! Obviously I'll write a fic about this new movie :)  
Bye and thank you for reading and follow the fic :)


End file.
